


Assume: Severus Knows Best

by HallowsEve



Series: Assume [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Language, Hermione Is So Done, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallowsEve/pseuds/HallowsEve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Neville are left inside a warded room to hash out their not-so-secret feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assume: Severus Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, just playing with the world and characters thought up by the brilliant J.K. Rowling.

_Italics are character's internal thoughts and/or flashbacks._

A/N: The risqué part 2 of the Assume Series

* * *

_“Oh, it’s rented for the entire night and after the meal the door hidden behind that curtain over there,” Draco nodded towards his right, “will unlock so you can access the bedroom and bathroom. Feel free to make use of it.”_

Neville stared at the closed door in equal parts horror and shock. How could Harry do this to him? How could Harry lock Neville inside a warded room with the very man who cannot stand his existence? What the other Gryffindor had said didn’t matter. Neville _knew_ that Severus did not share his feelings because the man had never been anything but cruel to him. _If_ Neville somehow managed to survive the night, he was going to make Harry pay for this, that was for sure.

The Gryffindor took a deep breath, willing his heart to calm and looked back at the table. It was beautiful. A dark red satin tablecloth draped to the floor. Polished silver utensils rest beside silver charger plates. Two crystal wine glasses sat half-filled with a dark red wine and resting center was the most beautiful bouquet of dark red wizard roses. They were very similar to muggle roses, but magical in that they bloomed year round and were greatly affected by mood surrounding them. He could tell by the slow wilt of them that their mood was stifling and unloving. Just another reminder that Harry was a complete idiot who obviously still did not know anything and assumed everything.

“I suppose we should sit and get this catastrophe over with.” Severus snipped, shocking Neville when he abruptly sat down at the table and shook out the beautifully folded napkin and placed in his lap. When Neville didn’t move, the surly man glared at him with a raised brow. “I have potions to attend to tonight, Mr. Longbottom, so sit down.”

Neville jumped slightly with his usual embarrassed flush and nodded, carefully sitting in the chair opposite Severus and mimicked the Potions Master’s action of placing the napkin in his lap.

As expected, with both men now sitting and napkins placed, two pure white plates appeared on the silver charger plates adorned with what appeared to be a fresh cut salad with a citrus vinaigrette. Neither man spoke and focused on eating their salads with speed and grace and once both plates were cleared, their meal of delicious smelling beef wellington with roasted red potatoes and lemon asparagus appeared.

The meal was uncomfortable and silent, only the sounds of cutlery against china seeming to echo in the room. Occasionally Neville chanced a glance at the roses and each time his own heart broke a little more at the state of the flowers. By the time their meal was complete, wilted petals had blanketed the central part of the tables and the flowers were folded over the crystal vase. It could not be any clearer to the Herbology professor that Severus most certainly did not share his feelings. As if he didn’t already know that. Damn Harry!

Only moments after dinner plates vanished, their red wine refilled and a rich scented chocolate fondue pot appeared for each man along with an assortment of fruits and pastries. Of course they would have such a romantic dessert that is designed to hand feed to your partner. Neville nearly groaned aloud at it. It was a romantic meal, there was no denying that, just unfortunately wasted on a very unromantic pair.

“This is ridiculous!” Severus huffed, pushing his tray away from him. “I do not even eat sweets.”

“It’s dark chocolate.” Neville whispered, staring at his own plate. “It’s more bitter than sweet.”

Neville could feel the glare from the other man and when his eyes flit up only briefly he was unsurprised to see it was as nasty and angry as it ever was.

“What? It is.” Neville shrugged.

“I’m aware of what it is, Mr. Longbottom.” Severus seethed through clenched teeth. “What I’m unsure of is what exactly possessed your imbecile of a friend to do this.”

Neville blushed furiously and opted to dip a strawberry into the chocolate and enjoy his dessert as much as he could while sitting across from the man he cared for, but knew hated him.

Severus sat back and crossed his arms, watching Neville with narrowed suspicious eyes. “Why are you not angry with Potter for doing this?”

“What’s there to be angry about? He made an assumption and tried to make things right. I can’t really be mad at him for that.” Neville mused softly.

“I would press charges against Potter if I thought they’d stick, but of course the Ministry would never dare go against their precious _savior_.” Severus drawled.

Neville slammed his hands down on the table and though staring at his plate, Severus could see the tension in the man’s broad shoulders.

“Look, I get you are upset and I am quite possibly the last person you would ever choose to dine with seems you cannot stand me, but can you just finish your damn dessert so the door will unlock and you can be on your snarky way and never need to speak to me again?”

Severus stared at Neville with a raised brow. “Of course you would take your anger out on me. Merlin forbid you actually hold Potter accountable and –“

“Dammit, Snape,” Neville interrupted loudly, staring at him with a flushed determination. “I’m not angry with Harry because he did not do this to be a jerk. He is my friend and he wants to see me happy. How can I be angry with him for that?”

“Why would dining with _me_ make you happy?” Severus gripped his arms with white knuckle intensity, his posture cold and unwelcoming.

“Because I’m an idiot.” Neville chuckled humorlessly. “Because I like you despite the fact that you cannot stand my mere presence and have hated me since first year. So there, go ahead and scoff and say how ridiculous I am, but at least do it while eating your damn dessert so I can pick up what’s left of my dignity and go about my life.”

Unable to withstand Severus’ stoic expression, Neville looked back down at his plate and began to eat with a quicker pace. He couldn’t believe that he just admitted to Severus that he liked him. Merlin’s balls what was he thinking?!

“What do you mean you like me?”

Neville groaned at flat tone behind the question. Of course Severus would want him to just really put himself out there because he could.

“I think you know.” Neville snapped.

“I don’t believe I do.”

Neville pushed away from the table with a frustrated huff and began pacing the room that felt like was increasing in temperature and decreasing in size. He could feel dark eyes watching his every move, but he didn’t care. He didn’t care that he was flushed or messing up his hair by running his hands through it furiously. At this point, it was the least of his worries.

“What exactly do you mean –“

“It means I want you okay?!” Neville yelled, finally turning to face Severus and breathing so heavily his shoulders rose and fell with every breath. He felt like he had run a marathon and his hands tingled with the urge to rip his own hair out. “It means I think about you. I blush when you talk because the sound of your voice makes me hard. I stutter when you speak to me because my brain shuts down in your presence. I lay in bed at night and imagine your ridiculously long fingers touching me and you using that harsh mouth of yours for something more interesting.”

Severus raised a curious brow. “Like what?”

Neville narrowed his eyes at the challenge in his tone.

“Like sucking my cock.” Neville felt a small twinge of satisfaction when two raven brows raised in surprise at his blunt omission. It was the only thing keeping him upright after such a confession.

Severus shifted his chair so he was no longer facing the table, but now facing Neville. His arms still crossed across his chest and looking at Neville with an amused interest.

“So you imagine your ugly, hated potions professor on his knees for you? While you what? Laugh?” Try as he might Severus could not keep the slight hint of dejection in his voice.

“I don’t think you’re ugly and I don’t hate you.” Neville admitted. “I never hated you.”

“I was your boggart!” Severus accused loudly, once again feeling his anger rise. “It was no secret.”

Neville shook his head with a calm expression, suddenly feeling all anger seep out of him.

“You’re right, you _were_ my boggart. I _was_ afraid of you, but I never hated you. And for your information, you stopped being my boggart a year later.”

Severus narrowed his eyes in disbelief. Boggarts were difficult to change because they were manifestations of your deepest and darkest fears. Typically, only mastering that fear would change your boggart and Neville still to that day stuttered when speaking to him.

“A boggart does not change so quickly, Mr. Longbottom. I would have figured the wolf would have taught you at least that.” Severus sneered.

Neville rolled his eyes and the act nearly caused Severus to gape. Neville had _never_ acted in such a way with him. Disrespect and eye rolling was more Harry’s style.

“He did and I’m pretty sure I know when you stopped being my boggart seems it is _my_ fear.”

“And what made it suddenly change, Mr. Longbottom? You most certainly did not conquer your fear of me.”

“My feelings changed.” Neville snorted and ran through his hair as an attractive blush stained his cheeks.

“Into what?”

“Oh for Merlin’s sake,” Neville threw his arms up and looked at Severus in disbelief. “You’re a smart man, Snape. I was 14. What do you _think_ happened?”

Severus merely raised a brow, but otherwise gave no outward reaction to indicate he understood, though both men certainly knew he did.

“I discovered the joys of arousal and the pleasure of masturbation. Yes, I was a late bloomer. Yet another thing for you to scoff at.” Neville turned away from Severus suddenly feeling very exposed. Part of him cheered at his Gryffindor courage to finally express how he felt to the object of his affections, but another very large part cursed his inability to keep his mouth shut. As if it weren’t bad enough that Harry told Severus about his feelings, but now he’d just run his mouth in a fit of rage and confessed that not only did he have feelings for Severus, but that he had for a while. _And_ actually used those thoughts to pleasure himself.

Severus watched the Herbology Professor closely for any signs of deception because this was too good to be true. Things like this didn’t happen to men like him. Murderers and Death Eaters don’t get to have a good looking brave individuals such as Neville. They ended up alone and miserable, watching from a distance. The very idea that Neville could share Severus’ feelings was absurd. Yet, it appeared that was exactly what was happening. Neville had always worn his emotions on his sleeve. Perhaps other did not always pick it up, but his eyes were so honest and open that Severus always could and try as Neville did to hide them, Severus could see the pain in them. He could see the fear, rejection and resignation.

A better man would have let Neville down and encouraged the man to move on with someone younger, less damaged and better looking.

Severus was not a better man. He was a selfish man and if years of mistreatment and anger hadn’t broken Neville of his crush, then who was Severus to deny them what they both wanted?

With stealth that only a spy of 20 years could have, Severus rose from his chair and approached Neville, nearly smirking when the other man jumped in shock at how close they were standing. The tension rose and Neville’s breath picked up as potion-stained fingers cupped a chiseled firm jaw.

“Why?” Severus whispered despite himself. There was one thing he _had_ to know before they could move forward.

“Why what?”

“Why do you feel anything but hatred for me? It is because of me that you lost your parents. I treated you so shabbily all through your years at school and even as a professor. Just, why?”

Neville looked Severus directly in his dark eyes and felt part of his heart break at the utter sadness that radiated in eyes he had dreamt about so many times. Gone was the surly bastard who scoffed at everything and before him stood a tired man who was so insecure that he could not see his own worth.

Neville smiled sadly and leaned into the hand still cupping his cheek.

“I can’t explain it because it doesn’t make sense.” Neville admitted reluctantly. “Love isn’t logical. It’s emotional. I asked myself countless times if I was a masochist. Did I enjoy the pain and shame? Was it only because you were so awful to me? But then I realized it had nothing to do with it. My attraction started when I saw you in the Astronomy Tower during fourth year. You didn’t notice me sitting off to the side and I stayed so quiet and just watched you. You let your mask drop and you looked so…human and I realized that if I always smile to hide my pain, maybe you always sneered to hide yours.”

Severus was speechless. He had never known that anyone was inside the Astronomy Tower that night and yes, he did know exactly what night Neville was referencing. It was a night that was burned into his mind; the night he noticed his dark mark was getting darker and the threat of Voldemort’s return was heavy and oppressive. He _knew_ that with Voldemort’s return, his calm life would be over and he would be required to masquerade as a loyal servant to two powerful wizards, both who schemed and used individuals to achieve their mission. It was the first night since he found Lily lying on the floor of Harry’s nursery, gorgeous green eyes devoid of all life that he allowed his emotions to trail from his eyes and down his sallow cheeks.

Neville watched Severus closely, hands trembling at his side with the desire to grasp the pale face in front of him. Though it was difficult to watch the steady stream of emotions flickering through Severus’ eyes, it lift his heart to know he was even able to see them. To know that Severus was not actively occluding or masking them away spoke more than any words possibly could. It told Neville everything he needed to know, everything that Severus possibly could not say and before he could allow his courage to abandon him, Neville leaned forward and pressed his fuller lips against thin, dry lips.

Severus was shocked from his musing with the press of Neville’s lips against his. Unlike his own, Neville’s lips were moist and full. They felt soft and supple just lightly pressed against his own in a tentative kiss. He could feel the slight tension from the younger professor as though Neville were waiting for Severus to push him away or lash out and part of Severus told himself to do so. To push Neville away literally and metaphorically. Protect the foolish Gryffindor from the darkness that was Severus Snape, but when Severus moved his left hand to do just that, it defied him and instead wrapped around a trim waist and pulled the younger man closer while his right hand slipped from a chiseled cheek and shifted around into short, thick locks and gripped tightly.

As if he had been waiting for his cue, Neville wrapped his arms around Severus’ slim waist, dislodging Severus own around his waist and pulled the slender man against his firm, toned body. Neville moaned at the feeling of Severus pressed up against him. It was nothing like he imagined while lying in his bed at night, stroking himself to completion with Severus’ name on his lips; it was better. Severus was surprisingly firm for a thin man and despite his cold demeanor, he was very warm. Encouraged by the sigh Severus let out when their hips met, Neville traced thin lips with his tongue and when they parted in acceptance he wasted no time finally getting a taste of the dark man.

Severus tasted amazing to Neville. He could taste the red wine they had drank and a hint of their delicious dinner, but it was the herbal undertone that he knew that was strictly Severus that sent his blood rushing south. When he felt long potion-stained fingers weave themselves firmly in his hair and tug hard, pulling his head even closer, Neville’s patience snapped and gone was the shy, stuttering, blushing Herbology Professor and in his place was a confident, sexy man who knew just exactly what he wanted. He wanted Severus panting, writhing and calling his name. Not Longbottom. He wanted to hear Severus breathily cry “Neville” as he climaxed.

Driven by his desire, Neville shift their positions and drove Severus backwards until the older man’s back hit the wall with a soft thud. He could feel Severus tense slightly as though considering pushing Neville away, but in a blink the body was relaxed again and undulating against him in ways that Neville thought should be illegal. Especially when he felt an impressive firm length pressed against his hip. Without a thought, Neville shift his hips so he could press his own equal hardness against Severus’ and mentally cheered at the deep groan he received that seemed to vibrate against his tongue. The hands buried in his hair tugged harder and with that the image of Neville being taken from behind, his head pulled back as Severus gripped his hair tightly burned itself in the younger man’s mind and Neville had to pull slightly away and reluctantly stop their kiss before he came in his trousers like a hormonal teen. Knowing that Severus would take his slight withdrawal as rejection, Neville moved his kiss bruised lips to a pale, scarred neck and gently kissed and sucked at scarred skin.

Severus’ head fell back against the wall, breath escaping him in harsh pants as Neville’s lips moved along his neck, kissing and sucking at random. Severus could barely do anything but stand, his legs trembling and threatening to give out. This was more than he expected or imagined. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine Neville to be so assertive and demanding, taking exactly what he wanted and the reality of it made Severus’ head swim in a sexually heated fog. It was a very pleasant surprise that he wouldn’t have to be the teacher in this case and he could just be a very willing participant. He choked on a moan when Neville’s left hand left his back and slid down the front of his typical black robes, a soft whisper confirming what Severus suspected and the many buttons on his jacket opened and allowed his white dress shirt clad chest feel some relief.

“I’ve always wanted to do that.” Neville mumbled against Severus’ throat and the surly man surprised even himself with a soft chuckle. Just the idea of Neville even imagining it made Severus want to rub against him until they both climaxed like teenagers. Neville had other ideas though, it seemed, when his hand repeated the motion along Severus’ dress shirt and then both hands went to work untucking his shirt from his trousers and then began mapping his lithe slightly haired and scarred chest. Severus was grateful that his wanton moan was hidden by the loud one from Neville.

Severus felt like every part of him that Neville touched burned with a heat he had never experienced. He certainly was no virgin. There had been more one night stands than he honestly wanted to admit, but he had never had a lover touch him with such reverence. Neville’s hands never faltered against him, not even when they came across his ugliest scars, specifically the slightly raised rope-like scar that ran from his left hip all the way up his torso and ended just over his left shoulder. A curse he received from that mangy mutt Black. Severus absentmindedly wondered what Harry would think if he knew that his precious dogfather had used such a dark curse against him. Would he still think Sirius so innocent? Or would he be shocked to know that he was just as dark as the family he was born into?

“You’re thinking too much.” Neville whispered before returning his lips to Severus’ mouth and thoroughly kissing the older man to the point that he did not even realize that sure hands had undid his trousers. It was when a firm hand gripped his hot, hard flesh in a firm grip that Severus realized how inactive he had been at reciprocating, though when he made a move to change that, Neville shook his head and stroked him firmly.

“Please, let me do this. I promise you can do anything you want to me later, just for right now, please let me do this.” Neville’s breath was hot against Severus’ mouth as he looked directly into Severus’ eyes, his hand never stopping it’s slow stroke. “I’ve dreamed about this so much, Snape –“

“Severus.” The surly man interrupted breathily. “You have your hand around my cock, you certainly can at least use my name.”

“Mmm, Severus.” Neville smiled and kissed Severus’ panting mouth teasingly. “But then you need to call me Neville. Especially when you have this buried deep in my arse.”

Severus might eventually feel embarrassed by the deep, loud moan he let out, but at the present moment he could not care. Especially when Neville dropped to his knees, tugged down his trousers and took his cock deep into his mouth. It had been far longer than Severus wanted to admit since someone had done _that_ to him. He’d had plenty of hand jobs and actual penetrative sex in his life, but not many strangers were willing do to this, especially without the protection of a condom. He briefly wondered if he should say something to Neville about that, but then it hit him that both were wizards and even if Severus had a STD, which he most certainly didn’t, it would have been cured with a simple potion. This was not like Severus’ former partners because all of them had been muggles.

Neville moaned around Severus’ hard length, savoring the slight salty flavor and the clean musky scent. It was heavy and warm against his tongue and he made a mental note to thank Hermione for that book about sex she had given him when he had confessed he was gay to her. The book had been beyond embarrassing to receive given it was a magical book about gay sex that included magical pictures of each act it described, but presently he was grateful for it as he learned the trick about moaning and using his vocal cords to distract his gag reflex so that he could take Severus deep in his throat from it. He hoped he was doing a good job, especially since he had only done this twice before, but any worries he had disappeared when he felt Severus grip his hair tightly and begin slowly thrusting into his mouth, while moaning loudly. He would have looked up, but Neville knew if he did he would most likely come in his trousers without even a touch and that would not do.

What felt like far too soon, at least for Neville’s liking, Severus pulled out of his mouth with a choked gasp and Neville watched, jaw still open and lips glistening with saliva, as Severus gripped the base of his cock tightly to stave off his orgasm. Neville found himself disappointed that he would not get to taste Severus entirely.

“Why’d you stop?” Neville smiled at the groan Severus gave him in response to Neville’s rough, fucked out voice.

“I am not as young as you and my refractory period is not quite as short as your own.” Severus panted. When his breath finally calmed, the man chanced a glance down and once again had to grip his cock tight to prevent himself from coming at the sight of a shirtless Neville, lips open and slick with saliva and precum, his form fitting trousers open and right hand slowly working his own cock.

“Good call.” Neville smiled, standing and leaning forward to kiss and lick at Severus’ lips in an almost possessive manner. “I really want you to fuck me.”

Severus’ response was lost in the twin moans from the men when their bare cocks rubbed against one another for the first time. The feeling of flesh on flesh only ignited the passion more and Severus found all rational thought leaving him. In the back of his mind he recalled the reference to the bedroom that was hidden behind a door only a few feet away, but the distance seemed so large in the heat of the moment. He wanted to be buried inside Neville _now_ and by the way the younger man was rubbing against him and moaning into his mouth it seemed he felt the same.

Driven by desire, Severus gripped Neville’s hips and encouraged the man to turn and back up until his butt hit the satin covered table to pair had just dined at. It took little prompt or hint to indicate what it was he wished to do and Severus smirked in appreciation when Neville completely forgot all forms of magic and pushed everything from the table and onto the floor. It was oddly arousing to hear the shatter of glass and clatter of metal. Just knowing that Severus had caused such impatience and desire in Neville only increased Severus’ arousal.

Their eyes remained locked on one another as both men removed their shoes, socks and trousers, the clothes landing unceremoniously on the floor with little care as to the state of them or the cleanliness of the floor. Especially when Neville sat on the table top and opened his legs, his invitation clear. Not one to snub such an offer, Severus positioned himself between firm, tan legs and caressed Neville’s toned stomach and sides while his lips resumed kissing and mapping out Neville’s shoulders and neck.

“This is brilliant.” Neville whispered huskily. “Merlin, so good. I knew that tongue would feel amazing.”

Severus chuckled against Neville’s shoulder, but said nothing, allowing his lips to continue their way south along his left pec, stopping at a pink pebbled nipple. Severus bit it gently, savoring the way Neville gasped and arched against him and his hands clenched at Severus’ long (and not greasy in any way, thank you very much) hair. After thoroughly worshipping one nipple with hard sucks and teasing licks, Severus kissed his way to the other repeating the process again. It was intoxicating how responsive the younger man was to Severus’ ministrations. Severus found himself trying new things in an effort to get different reactions and learn which things Neville loved.

Neville’s head fell back, eyes closed and mind feeling like it was swimming in a haze while Severus continued to move down his body. The potion master had a truly wicked mouth and tongue. He had always hoped it would be this way, but never expected just how good it would feel. His mind and former tumbles were nothing like this and when Severus wrapped that normally sneering mouth around his hard member, Neville was quite sure he had died and gone to heaven. Neville fell backwards, not even attempting to break his fall and his back landed on the tabletop with a loud thud that only just barely masked the loud moan he let out. He could vaguely feel long fingers stroking his thighs and encouraging them up onto slender shoulders, but it was such a faraway sensation when compared to the hot moist cavern of Severus’ mouth. Neville clenched his fists when the familiar pull in his stomach grew to be too much.

“Se-severus, stop…oh Merlin, fuck yes…you have to stop.” Neville panted, equally wanting the man to not stop and stop at the same time. “If you don’t…holy hell!...if you don’t stop, I’ll come.”

The only response Severus gave was to suck Neville even harder, his pointed nose now pressing against a sensitive point just above his penis and when a slender finger carefully slipped between firm cheeks and pressed against the tight puckered hole, Neville lost it. His back arched and with a feral scream, Neville came harder than he ever had, right down the throat of the man who up until mere minutes before was thought to hate him.

Severus felt, much to his shock, not smugness at what just happened, but fondness. Neville was attractive when he blushed and stuttered, but he was absolutely breathtaking in his pleasure. Knowing the younger man was still lost in his own state of bliss, the potions master used the moment to caress the inside of Neville’s thighs with his cheek, placing revered kisses along the soft flesh and relishing the scent of arousal that was specific to Neville. It was surprising just how comfortable Severus felt, squatting down beside the table, hands mapping out firm hips and toned sides, lips tasting, nose smelling, eyes watching. Every sense was wrapped up in the Gryffindor man and Severus was entirely okay with that. Even with his own arousal hanging heavy between his legs.

“That…was…amazing.” Neville finally panted after calm minutes. “You’re amazing.”

Severus had no response beyond a soft snort and nibble at Neville’s thigh because quite honestly, he was so mystified by the sincerity he heard in Neville’s voice. He didn’t need to use Legilimency or even look at the other man to know that Neville truly meant what he said. He could have used the moment to disparage himself, but wisely chose to remain silent in favor of enjoying the very naked, very willing man as opposed to arguing about his own views of his self-worth.

It paid off not even a minute later when Neville abruptly sat up and tugged on Severus’ hair, pulling the man into a standing position and pressing their lips together. Severus was taken aback at the ferocity in which he was being kissed seems how blissed out and relaxed the other man had been only moments prior. Though he was not one to complain, especially when he felt Neville begin to harden again against his own throbbing member.

“Are you sure I can’t suck you off?” Neville huskily whispered as he trailed surprisingly painful bits along Severus’ pale neck. “I’d love to taste you.”

“Perhaps another time.” Severus drawled, willing himself to not moan like a schoolboy. “I assume you are willing to engage in anal sex?”

Neville snorted and pulled away from Severus, smiling at him with a bright, beautiful smile that the ex-Death Eater could never remember being directed at himself. “Don’t ever change, Severus. Please.”

Severus wanted to feel annoyed, especially when Neville started laughing even more when he raised a dark brow and looked suitably unimpressed with the younger man, but he couldn’t. Neville’s laugh was beautiful and so melodic and to know that it was himself that caused that laugh and that bright smile made Severus feel like he was flying.

“In response to your question though,” Neville finally drawled with an enticing smirk, “I’m most definitely willing and exceptionally eager.”

Severus groaned when Neville bit his clavicle at the same time he thrust their hips together. It was mystifying how the man could go from silly and laughing to teasing and enticing in a flash, though he found he was more than willing to go with it.

“Do you have a preference?” Severus was surprised at his own question. He _never_ asked his partner their preference first. Usually he just took over and found his partner going with the flow.

Neville pulled away and looked at Severus with an almost embarrassed smile and blush. It was more endearing than the surly man wished to admit.

“Well?” He pressed forward when Neville didn’t respond.

“Uh,” he scratched the back of his head awkwardly, “yeah, I do. I just…er….shouldn’t we do it facing each other first?”

Neville cursed his stuttering and dumb question when Severus pulled away and looked at him with a flat expression, dark eyes watching him closely through narrowed eyes. He thought perhaps he had made a mistake or fumble somehow until Severus opened his mouth.

“There are no rules as to what positions you should or should not do, but I was referring to your preference on topping and bottoming.”

Neville blushed even more when dark eyes slightly widened in realization.

“How many partners have you had?” The question was almost clinical and it made Neville feel very exposed, causing him to attempt to close his legs in embarrassment, but found himself unable to when slender hands gripped his inner thighs and kept them apart. “I asked you a question, Mr. Longbottom.”

“A couple.” Neville mumbled awkwardly, feeling very much like a student again. He should have known things were going too good. Severus would now laugh and walk away because who the hell wanted a virgin? Especially someone like Severus, who clearly knew exactly what he was doing.

“How many times have you had actual penetrative sex with another man? Either your cock in his arse or his in yours.” Severus pushed, needing to hear Neville say the actual words. Not because he was an asshole who wanted to make fun of him. Quite the opposite actually. He needed to hear Neville admit he had never had sex because the very idea that he would be the first to take him made Severus want to preen.

“Does it matter?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact it does.” Severus softened his posture just slightly when he saw Neville wince at his words.

“I haven’t, okay?!” Neville shouted, pushing Severus away from him and jumping off the table. Before Severus could speak, Neville grabbed his pants and began tugging them on in embarrassment. “I’m a virgin! Is that what you wanted to hear?! I’ve kissed 4 guys, exchanged hand jobs with 1 of them and had oral sex with 1 of them. The only person who has touched my arse is myself because I was saving myself for someone special! Happy now, you bastard?”

Severus nearly tripped over his own feet when Neville stormed towards the door with his jeans tugged up, but still unfastened and shirt in hand. Knowing Neville physically moved faster than Severus would, he waved his hand and wandlessly cast a locking spell of his own, preventing Neville from leaving.

Neville cursed under his breath when he felt the spell go into place and the door refused to budge. He could already feel the sting of humiliated tears burning in his eyes and he desperately wanted to be away from Severus before they fell. It was embarrassing enough without him making a further ass of himself. Hopelessly, Neville dropped his head and breathed deeply, clenching his jaw when traitorous tears escaped.

“Why are you so upset?”

Neville nearly jumped when he heard Severus’ calm voice directly behind him.

“I merely asked a question.”

Neville rounded on Severus, completely forgetting about his tears, and looked at the older man incredulously.

“You told me it mattered that I’ve never been buggered! This is absolutely humiliating!”

Severus pursed his lips and resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he could in some very small way understand why Neville would feel embarrassed. The first time, no matter who you are or who you are with, is always awkward and it was obvious the other man was trying to prevent that.

“It does matter,” Severus held up a hand when Neville opened his mouth to retort. “Because you can actually be hurt if it’s not done properly. I have no objections to your lack of experience in this regard.”

“So, you are okay with me being a virgin?” Neville asked, staring at his feet hoping to hide the blush and failing miserably.

“Exceedingly so.” Severus admitted with a smirk. “I find the idea of being the first man to penetrate you to be very appealing.”

“I just,” Neville sighed heavily and his shoulders slumped, “I wanted to, I don’t know, impress you and take care of you.”

Severus’ heart skipped a beat at Neville’s admission. If the words had come from anyone else he would have taken them offensively, but from Neville it was very moving. The mere fact that he wanted to do something that no person had ever done before just further proved what exactly it was about him that made Severus so enamored. And it was because Severus was so enamored that he now wanted something beyond a quick and rough tumble on a table.

“You needn’t worry about impressing me,” Severus softly drawled, moving forward to wrap his left around Neville’s waist and his right to tug the shirt from Neville’s clenched hand. “I assure you I would not still be here if I were not impressed.”

“You’re sure you’re okay with it?” Neville mumbled quietly.

“More than.” Severus leaned forward and kissed Neville’s lips gently, coaxing the younger man back into a state of calm so that he could once again push him into arousal because there was absolutely no way he was going to allow it to end here. Not after Neville admitted _that_.

Their kiss was soft and tentative, almost exploratory again. Though Neville had kissed him with a heated fervor earlier and sucked him so wonderfully, Severus knew he was feeling exposed and a little raw and would need some comforting before they could jump back into their heated passion. He was optimistic when toned arms wrapped around boney shoulders and held the older man close.

Neville felt dazed and off kilter by the intensity that was Severus Snape. When committed to it, the older man kissed with devastating precision that made him feel like the room was spinning. His mouth was thoroughly mapped by the skilled tongue proving it was as skilled with kissing it was at verbally cutting and for that, Neville was grateful. He was not even remotely surprised when he felt himself pressed against a door before it opened. He didn’t even have to open his eyes to know that Severus somehow managed to turn them and move them towards the door into the adjoining bedroom without Neville realizing it. He would have been concerned if it wasn’t something he wanted, but Merlin’s balls did Neville want this. He wanted to lose himself in Severus more than he could possibly say and he sighed relief when he felt a soft surface pressing against his legs.

Reluctantly, Neville pulled away from sinful lips to sit down, backing up onto the bed and staring unblinkingly at Severus, who looked positively predatory. He bit his bottom lip when long fingers gripped his jeans and raised his hips in response to the raised brow that had been silently asking for his permission to remove them. He was relieved when it seemed Severus was not at all put off by him only being half-hard, having lost his erection to his embarrassment. He moaned softly when Severus finally lay above him, their bodies pressing tightly against one another and thin lips once again began mapping out his throat.

“Tell me what you fantasize about when you fuck your fist.” Severus whispered harshly, punctuating his question with a bite against his pulse point.

“You.” Neville breathily whispered.

“Doing what? Fucking you hard and fast? Or slow and deep?” Severus trailed his lips up and down the length of his neck. “Do you imagine yourself bouncing on my cock? Or do you imagine taking me hard from behind?”

Neville groaned at the imagery of taking Severus from behind. It was quite possibly the hottest thing he could imagine, second only to the fantasy he had had since he discovered his attraction to the sour man.

“Tell me!” Severus ordered, thrusting his hips against Neville’s and brushing their cocks together.

“You…you fucking me.” Neville was relieved Severus wasn’t looking to see the blush on his cheeks. It was one thing to talk dirty. It was another to share fantasies and actually tell him what he imagined when he wanked.

“How?” Severus scoot further down, biting Neville’s left nipple.

“Oh fuck,” Neville arched against him. “Hard and fast.”

“Mmmm, on top?” Severus smirked when Neville thrust his cock against Severus’ stomach.

“No…oh merlin….no, from behind.” Neville’s eyes fluttered shut and all embarrassment fled when long fingers wrapped around his hard length and that sinful mouth moved further down until it was kissing his hip.

“Tell me everything.” Severus ordered and then leaned down to take Neville’s cock into the back of his throat.

“Oh, gods, yes!” Neville spread his legs widely, completely oblivious to the idea of how wanton he may look on his back and spread wide upon a deep royal blue comforter on the dark wood 4 post bed. “I…I imagine you taking me hard…and fast…your chest against my back…pulling my hair….and…oh fuck, don’t stop.”

“Do you finger yourself when you imagine this?” Severus asked, moving his mouth from Neville’s cock to the fleshy sack beneath it, sucking on it lightly.

“Yes! Oh Merlin alive, yes!” Neville cried out, wrapping arms under his knees and pulling them up towards his chest when he felt Severus’ slick finger slip into him. “It feels so good.”

“Mmm, how many fingers?” Severus worshipped his testicles, sucking and licking them sweetly.

“T-two…then….three.” Neville’s voice was strained with the effort of staving off his orgasm. The feeling of Severus’ fingers deep inside him was nothing like feeling his own. It was more intense and erotic somehow. Perhaps it was just knowing those fingers were stretching him for something bigger and attached to Severus.

“Do you stroke yourself?” Severus bit Neville’s inner thigh, his right hand working now three magically lubricated fingers into the loosening hole.

“N-n-no.” Neville groaned when the fingers began to scissor to stretch him further. “I…c-come untouched.”

The growl that came from Severus could only be described as animalistic and before Neville could process a reaction to it, the younger man found himself flipped over onto all fours and two firm hands spreading his cheeks apart to expose his twitching hole to the air. It clenched only briefly when he felt the tingle of a cleaning charm and all rational thought left when Severus licked at his rim.

Neville could only groan and grunt unintelligible sounds as Severus proved even further that he knew how to use his tongue for good as well as evil. Neville had read about rimming briefly and had fanaticized about it, but never considered that Severus might actually be into it. Especially not after reading that a lot of men choose to not engage in it. Presently he was wondering why the hell not?! It felt fucking fantastic! Especially when Severus made a repeating thrusting motion into his hole.

“S-severus…p-p-please!” Neville cried, pressing back against Severus longing to feel something bigger and deeper.

Severus licked one last teasing lick and raised up onto his knees, teasing Neville’s hole with the tip of his cock as his right hand worked his length, spreading his conjured lubricant until his flesh glistened.  

“Please!” Neville begged as he pushed back and whimpered when Severus pulled away.

“Say it.” Severus hotly demanded.

“Fuck me! Please, just fucking bugger me already!!”

Neville cried out loudly in pleasure as his virgin hole was stretched more than it ever had been. It burned only briefly, but mostly it was a euphoric sensation. Knowing that it was Severus who was doing it only made it that much better. Neville gripped the bedding firmly to resist stroking himself and pressed back against the narrow hips flush against him, testing the waters and just all around teasing Severus into just moving already!

Unknown to Neville, Severus was not moving because he didn’t want to hurt Neville, but even more he knew if he did not wait for just a moment he would come like a virgin himself. Neville was by far the tightest of any partner he had ever had even though he was not the first virgin Severus had been with. Only when he felt his climax abate some and Neville whine in impatience did Severus finally begin to move.

Neville felt as though his entire body was aflame in the most amazing way possible. Severus’ hands left blazing trails on his back and hips as they caressed him while he _slowly_ worked his way out and then back in, in a speed that made Neville want to roll them around and just impale himself with the brutal speed he desperately wanted. Somewhere in the far recesses of his mind he knew Severus was going slow to allow his body time to adjust, but this was ridiculous.

“Severus, please…just, ugh….faster, please!” Neville arched his back, threw his head back and forced his hips back as Severus pushed forward.

Severus leaned forward and pressed his lips against Neville’s ear. “You want it faster? Harder perhaps?”

“Yes, yes, yes! Please!” Neville whimpered, chasing Severus’ retreating cock with his hips.

“Are you sure?” Severus smirked when Neville groaned and clenched around him.

“Yes! I promise! Please…just…oh gods, fuck me!!”

“No.” Severus gripped Neville’s hips firmly preventing the man from moving them and just rut deeply into him. “Perhaps I wish to enjoy this hot, tightness with a slow, leisurely fuck.” He bite Neville’s ear, tugging gently “Maybe I’ll just pull out and wank all over your firm arse and twitching hole. Cover you in my come and not let you come yourself.”

“Please!” Neville whined impatiently.

“I don’t think you are in any positions to be making demands.” Severus teased playfully.

“I swear, if you don’t shag me senseless right now I will flip you over and take what I want!” Neville yelled, looking over his right shoulder with a fierce glare. Severus found himself freezing all movement in a desperate attempt to not come right then. He adored blushing, stuttering Neville, but fuck all did he find demanding Neville beyond arousing. Of course, he couldn’t let the younger man know that.

“Indeed?” Severus smirked and leaned back slightly, his hands merely resting on Neville’s hips instead of holding them still. “Then take what you want.”

Severus gasped in surprise when Neville did just that. Gone was the nervous virgin and in his place was a panting Adonis who used his leverage on the bed to thrust his body backwards, impaling himself on Severus’ hard cock before pulling away until only just the tip remained. It was slightly inconsistent in pace, but Severus made no move to speed up or direct Neville in any way. Instead he watched through hooded eyes as his length disappeared into Neville’s hot, accepting body over and over. It was oddly arousing having his body used in such a way and he had half a mind to roll them over so Neville could ride him, but he would wait for that until another time. Neville had been honest enough to tell Severus his fantasy and it was his wish to make Neville’s first time be every bit as wonderful as he imagined, if not better.

Neville dropped his head in frustration, angling his hips in different directions, desperate to have Severus’ cock brush against his most sensitive areas, but he failed each time. He had gotten close multiple times, but had yet to feel the intensity of having his prostate hit directly. It was driving him mad. Pleasure licked up his spine, but never quite reached the level he desired. It was a desperate itch he needed to scratch. Sweat bead on his back and his hair began clinging to his forehead as he strained with his efforts.

“Please.” Neville breathed.

The young man was finally rewarded when Severus firmed his grip on the younger man’s hips and began thrusting against him. He whined when Severus got closer, but still not quite right on. _Finally_ , Severus leaned back slightly and gripped Neville’s hair with one hand, yanking his head back so his back arched and his upper body was pulled backwards until only the tips of his fingers kept him balanced and on the next thrust Neville nearly screamed in relief when Severus hit his prostate dead on. Repeatedly Severus stabbed at it with breathtaking accuracy and speed. It was beyond everything Neville had imagined.

Severus bit his bottom lip, growling under his breath at the sight that Neville made. His head was pulled back, face flushed, mouth open and drool dripping from the corner of his mouth, but it seemed Neville could not have cared any less about it. At least Severus assumed based on the continuous moans Neville let out.

“Is this what you dreamed about?” Severus growled, increasing the speed and intensity of his thrusts.

“Y-yes...oh gods…yes!” Neville cried in response. “So…good.”

Severus grit his teeth and released Neville’s hair, instead using that hand to push between Neville’s shoulder blades so his upper body slammed down onto the bed and was pinned into place. It allowed the older man to lean over him and hit him deeply and intensely. Neville’s arms clawed at the bedspread, his moans slightly muffled by the pillow. Knowing Neville was too far gone in his pleasure, Severus moved his right hand passed the hip he had been holding in a bruising grip and reached around to grip the leaking cock bouncing between Neville’s legs and was shocked when Neville pulled it away.

“Just you…please…just you.” Neville slurred.

Severus felt a possessive flare in his chest, the urgent need to claim overtaking his body and as his hips thrust at a fast and furious pace he leaned forward and bit Neville’s shoulder hard. When the coppery twang hit his tongue, Neville screamed loudly and his body clenched around Severus, pulling the older man with him past the peak so both men climaxed at the same time. Severus pulsed deep into Neville’s clenching hole while the younger man spilled out on the beautiful covers, the white a harsh contrast to the dark blue fabric.

Severus remained glued against Neville with nearly every part of them touching as he allowed himself to breath and calm down. A moment passed before he realized Neville was not moving and the realization made the older man’s heart skip a beat. Carefully Severus pulled out of Neville’s body and rolled to the side, allowing him to face Neville and he snorted at the blissful smile Neville had and glazed eyes. He looked well and truly fucked. A quick _Accio_ later found Severus’ wand in his hand and with a sharp wave their bodies and the covers were cleaned and not a moment too soon seems Neville’s legs finally failed and he slumped down.

“I trust that was to your satisfaction?” Severus’ fingers traced non-descript patterns up Neville’s toned back.

“That was bloody brilliant.” Neville chuckled, shifting closer and burying his face in Severus’ neck and tucking an arm and leg around the man’s body forcing him onto his back. “Did you enjoy it?”

Severus snorted at the soft undertone of concern in Neville’s voice. “Of course, you silly boy.”

“You didn’t call my name.” Neville sounded almost petulant.

“The night is not yet over.”

Neville raised his head and looked at the older man with a smile. “Yeah?”

“Indeed.”

* * *

Neville sat in his quarters staring at the fire in nervousness. The night before had been nothing short of unbelievable. Not only had he lost his virginity, it had been with a man he had lusted after for longer than he cared to admit and it had been utterly amazing. Their first coupling had been intense and nearly all fireworks. Their second coupling in the wee hours of the morning had been slow and deep with Neville leaning over Severus, kissing the man deeply as he slowly thrust himself into the older man’s body. Of course he had fumbled a couple times; it was to be expected given it was the first time he had ever prepared a man and taken one, but Severus had been surprisingly understanding about it and did not make Neville feel embarrassed and when they finally climaxed Neville enjoyed the soft cry of his name falling from Severus’ thin lips.

With the dawning of a new day, though, Neville found himself unsure where he and Severus now stood. They didn’t speak as they dressed and the walk back to Hogwarts had been slightly awkward and uncomfortable. Part of him hoped it was just the “normal” morning after awkwardness, but another part feared that Severus regret their night together. Especially since the man was nearly impossible to read at times. When they arrived at the school, Neville only received a curt nod before Severus walked off with his robes billowing as normal behind him.

The arrival at his quarters only increased Neville’s worry and now sitting, showered and dressed, staring at the fire, Neville wondered what he should do. Did he just cherish the night he had with Severus and go forward like nothing happened? Or did he approach the man? How did they act now that they had sex? He was in uncharted territory here and it was entirely unsettling. He hated it and asked himself if perhaps he should contact Hermione to see if maybe he missed something. Ultimately, he resisted and decided to wait it out and see how Severus acted. He would take his cues from the man directly.

Unfortunately, Severus was about as open a book as he ever had been and before he knew it, it was Monday night and he had spent the last 3 dinners sitting in his normal seat next to Harry being studiously ignored by the surly man himself. It broke Neville’s heart, but he could take a hint. Severus clearly either regretted their night together or decided that Neville was not worth trying to make things work. That night found Neville lying on his couch with his head in Hermione’s lap, pouring his heart out and pretending that she couldn’t see the tears that trailed from his eyes.

* * *

It’s for the best.

Severus forced himself to mentally repeat the mantra over and over in the days following his unexpected, but very intense evening with Neville. While Neville had slept, curled up next to him after their two mind-blowing shags, Severus had lay awake trying to convince himself that it could work. Neville could be happy with him. _He_ could be happy. They could keep things quiet at first and once they had a sturdy foundation they could come out about their relationship. It would be fine.

Except it wouldn’t be and Severus knew that. Neville was a very respected wizard for not only his bravery during the final battle, but for his intelligence and contributions to the world of Herbology. He was a young, attractive, intelligent and desirable man who could have anyone he wanted and yet the foolish boy thought he wanted him. An ex-Death Eater who was responsible for the death of countless people. A spy. A bitter, ugly, mean man. Together they would be a true representation of light and dark.

It wouldn’t work. It couldn’t work. Neville was far too good for Severus to do something as cruel as allow him to think this could work. He wanted to be selfish and keep the younger man, but that would have been too cruel for even him to do. So he did what he did best, he pushed Neville away. Luckily the Herbology Professor lacked the typical Gryffindor trait of being a nuisance. Sure, he felt Neville’s questioning stares and longing glances, but it had only been 3 days. He bet by a week he would have gotten over it and moved on to someone more deserving of him.

Draco, the nosey git, had asked how things went, but clearly had his own issues to attend to seems he dropped the line of questioning after one sharp glare and resumed avoiding the Gryffindor menace that was Harry Potter. Severus would have asked what was going on, but quite frankly he didn’t care. Not when his every waking thought revolved around –

*knock, knock, knock*

Severus stared at the dark wood door to his quarters as though it personally offended him and mentally willed whatever miscreant was on the other side to beat it before he assigned enough detentions to last the rest of the school year.

*knock, knock, knock*

Apparently someone liked scrubbing cauldrons and sweeping owl droppings if the even harsher knock was anything to go by. Severus slammed his glass of firewhiskey down on the small round table next to his favorite weathered armchair and stalked to the door, still oppressive even without his standard black robe.

Severus threw the door open and opened his mouth to launch into a tirade, but found his words dying with a familiar sharp crack and radiating pain in his face that indicated his nose had been broken…again. Severus blinked in shock and looked at his assailant only to be rewarded with another fist, this one to his mouth and sure enough, he tasted the coppery twang of blood.

“How dare you!”

Severus had to be dreaming. Truly. There was absolutely _no_ way that Hermione Granger-Weasley was now approaching him with a manic glee in her eyes that eerily reminded him of a post-Azkaban Bellatrix. Severus stumbled over his feet and landed unceremoniously on his backside on the floor, the younger witch now standing over him with her left hand clutching her wand and her right hand shaking slightly, blood staining her fair skin. His blood. At least she had the decency to slam his door shut so his students couldn’t bear witness to this utterly perplexing scene.

“You are a cruel man, Severus Snape.” Hermione seethed, her pale face flushed in anger. “I could understand your cruelty during the war and during the years you were a spy, but _this_ , there is absolutely no excuse for this level of cruelty!”

Severus just gaped, eyes wide in surprise. He had never seen the normally very composed woman as angry as this, but as they say, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

“I am absolutely disgusted by your behavior. If you want to be a bitter, lonely man then that is your right, but you do not have the right to treat others so shabbily.” Severus opened his mouth to retort when he finally got his wits about him, but a pointed finger directed at him stopped all words before they could come out. “I don’t give two knuts about your excuses, Snape. I am only here to tell you that if you so much as look at Neville Longbottom again, I will hex your arse to hell and back! Do I make myself clear?!”

“Longbottom?” Severus dumbly asked, his brain still trying to catch up to the idea that he was not dreaming and Hermione Granger-Weasley had in fact punched him, twice, and knocked him on his ass.

“Yes! You are familiar with him I presume?” Hermione crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes in warning. “He’s the kind, caring, considerate, loving and giving man who you thought to take advantage of.”

Severus narrowed his eyes in aggravation. “I did not take advantage of him!”

“Yes, you did!” Hermione screeched. “He told you how he felt about you and you let him believe you reciprocated his feelings and then had sex with him! He gave you his virginity and you what? Take it and run? What kind of cruel bastard does that?”

“I’m trying to protect him!” Severus bellowed, ignoring the blood running down his face from his nose and lip.

“Oh sure.” Hermione rolled her eyes and grudgingly cast a quick _Episkey_ to heal the break, but made no efforts to help with the bruising, swelling and bleeding.

“I do not need to explain myself to you, you crazed bint!” Severus finally found his footing and rose up to his full height, rather peeved that she merely raised an unamused brow and appeared overall completely unaffected by his now towering over her.

“I don’t need an explanation, Snape, and I’m not asking for one. I’m here to tell you to stay away from Neville. Stay far. The. Hell. Away.” Hermione warned, each word of her last sentence punctuated with a poke to his chest.

“Or what?” Severus drawled mockingly.

“How does one produce potions when an incurable jelly finger hex is cast upon them?” Hermione smiled cruelly.

“You wouldn’t.” Severus’ smirk widened. “You are a Gryffindor and much too noble for something like that.”

“Try. Me.”

Hermione and Severus were at a standstill, both staring at the other unblinkingly. Honestly, Severus was rather impressed with Hermione’s actions and words. He always knew she was a fierce witch and without her, Harry would have never been able to successfully kill Voldemort. It was the only reason why Severus could not maintain his glare. Because he actually respected what she was doing. She was the epitome of maternal lioness, fiercely defending one of her own.

Severus finally looked away with a sigh and grabbed his handkerchief from his pocket, wiping at the blood on his face.

“Very well, Miss Granger.”

Hermione’s eyebrows raised in surprise at Severus’ tone. It was one full of both resignation and regret.

“Why did you do it? Why Neville?” Hermione asked despite herself. “He has never been unkind to you. How could you do this to him?”

Severus shook his head and sat in his chair, elbows resting on his knees and the vision of a defeated man.

“I’m not a kind man, Miss Granger.” Severus faltered, awaiting an agreeing snort that never came. “I…it would be cruel of me to entertain this…phase.”

“Phase?” Hermione laughed humorlessly. “Oh, this is beyond a phase. Neville has cared for you since Hogwarts and I think you know that. Try again.”

“It was an adolescent crush, nothing more. Now that he has satisfied his curiosity, he will realize that I am not worth his affections and he will move on to someone more deserving of them.” Severus spoke with such conviction that he nearly believed the words himself. He half expected Hermione to laugh or agree or even perhaps yell that he’s an idiot.

“You’re right.”

Well, he certainly didn’t expect that. Severus looked up at Hermione, the plea on the tip of his tongue for her to say she’s just being cruel to knock some sense into him.

“I’m not going to coddle you.” Hermione shrugged. “You don’t deserve his love because look what you did to it. You took something beautiful and something so very special to him and you blackened it with your self-doubt and assumptions, no, don’t look at me like that. You are _assuming_ that it’s an adolescent crush and assuming that what he feels for you can’t possibly be deeper than that.”

“If his feelings began so many years ago, they are adolescent, Miss Granger!” Severus scoffed in irritation.

“First of all, it’s Mrs. Granger-Weasley.” Hermione held her finger up, very much like a parent who was about to name the various reasons why their child, or in this case former professor, is wrong. “Second, his feelings may have been a simple adolescent crush when they started, but they certainly have developed into something much deeper than that. And third, you are throwing away every opportunity to be with Neville.”

Severus turned his head away, unable to withstand the weight of Hermione’s stare. She may be no Legilimens, but there was always something about her that was far too observant than most and he knew given even a moment she would see the effect her words were having. He knew he was throwing away his opportunity with Neville, but that was the point. To let Neville go and find someone worthy of him.

“If you want to be alone and miserable, that is your choice. I’m not going to tell you how to live your life, but I will tell you to stay away from Neville. He’s a good man and he does not deserve to be hurt.” Hermione let out a sigh and turned away from the still-as-stone man, moving towards the exit to his chambers with slowed steps. Her hand landed on the handle when she heard Severus shift.

“This is for the best.”

The words were so soft Hermione was unsure if she was intended to hear them and not for the first time in her life found herself conflicted. Should she acknowledge them? Should she continue and walk out as though she hadn’t heard them? A part of her wanted to walk out and tell Neville to forget Severus, but she just couldn’t. Not when she _knew_ just how much Neville cared about him. Not when she saw the depth of the Herbology Professor’s pain and in turn saw Severus’ when confronted with the truth.

“This isn’t, Professor. You may think it is today and quite possibly tomorrow, but there will come a time when you will realize just what you let go. A man like Neville does not come along multiple times in one’s life. He is a rarity in that he loves with his whole heart and unconditionally.” Hermione stared at the door, refusing to turn and face the Potions Master head on in fear he may turn in on himself and focus more on hiding his feelings than hearing her words. “Your actions have hurt him greatly, but they are not unforgiveable. I know that if you were to explain to him your fears, he would understand and do everything in his power to show you just how much he cares for you. Every day that you wait, though, breaks a little more of his heart so please consider that.”

“You always were a know-it-all.” Severus mumbled not unkindly.

Hermione turned to look over her shoulder and offered the surly man a small, hopeful smile.

“I observe, Professor. It’s all but written all over his face how much he cares about you and though you were harder to read, I can see it. I can see that you care about him equally, if not more. He deserves to be happy, sir. _You_ deserve to be happy.”

Severus stared at Hermione neutrally, his face betraying nothing, but his eyes saying everything he wish he could hide. It was when she smiled broadly that he realized just how much he failed at keeping his own feelings out of the equation. Suddenly he felt desperate to knock her off course if only to equal the playing field.

“Your child certainly does not stand a chance at keeping things from you, Mrs. Granger-Weasley.” Severus felt satisfied when the blood drained from Hermione’s face and her smile fell into a shocked gape.

“How?”

“I’m a Potions Master,” Severus tapped the side of his swelling nose. He was content when sudden rush of satisfaction washed over him as Hermione slapped a hand over her mouth in realization that he could smell the pre-natal potion. “If the potion had not given it away, your more…aggressive technique most certainly would have.”

Hermione narrowed her eyes, a flash or irritation reflecting in brown eyes. “I punched Malfoy in our third year, you know.”

“I’m aware.” Severus inclined his head. “I assume you have not told Potter yet, seems he has yet to blather your personal business about the castle.”

Hermione rolled her eyes with a fond smile. “Your assumption, this time, is correct. I would appreciate if you didn’t tell him.”

“I have no desire to discuss anything with Potter, much less business that is not my own.” Severus sneered half-heartedly.

Hermione nodded in understanding and just like that he saw the flash of guilt cross her face and the recognizable regret settling in. Now that there had been some semblance of a civilized conversation between them she no doubt felt guilt at her earlier actions. It was no doubt her Gryffindor tendencies kicking, but much to Severus’ shock, the younger witch did not apologize. Instead she turned and left his quarters, closing the door with a soft click behind her. While her exit may have been less violent than her entrance, it certainly was no less poignant. It was staring at the door that made Severus recall the words she had spoken while staring at that same door. He knew she was correct. Neville _was_ special and he was a rarity and the idea that the amazing younger man was hurting because of him made breathing difficult, but he didn’t know if he could hurt Neville even more by being with him. It _would_ hurt him…wouldn’t it?

* * *

Neville sat quietly at his desk in his quarters, looking at the parchment he was supposed to be marking, but not really seeing it. His mind was where it always was, with Severus. The surly man had been noticeably absent at all three meals that day. He would have asked Draco where he was, but the blonde was hell bent on keeping inane conversation going while pretending to ignore Harry, who was huffing at his other side. He wasn’t sure what game Harry and Draco were playing and if he were a good friend he would ask Harry, but he couldn’t. At least not right now. Not when his own thoughts were constantly with Severus or on their night together, overanalyzing every detail again and again in hopes of pinpointing exactly where things may have gone wrong. He came up blank every time.

With a huff, Neville flicked his quill away and rest his elbows on the desktop, burying his face in his hands. It was hopeless. _He_ was hopeless. Of course Severus wouldn’t want him. Why would he? He was shy and complete pants at potions. He was young enough to be Severus’ son and incredibly inexperienced sexually for his age. Of course someone like Severus would want someone of equal aptitude in all areas of life.

*knock, knock*

Neville groaned softly and walked to the door with a feeling of dread. He had completely forgotten that Harry had mentioned coming by to talk about splitting Gryffindor duties and he was in no mood to discuss it now.

“Harry, now really isn’t –“ Neville’s words died when the door opened and the person standing there was most decidedly _not_ Harry.

“Expecting company?” Severus drawled as neutrally as possible, but could not keep the jealousy out entirely.

“Sev-Sna-Professor!” Neville stuttered, flushing when he realized how ridiculous he sounded. “What can I do for you?”

Severus raised a brow and gestured towards his living room, a silent inquiry if he could come in.

“Sorry, please come in.” Neville stood aside and allowed Severus to pass. With his back to the man, Neville took a deep breath in hopes of calming his pounding heart. Slowly he turned around and faced Severus only to find all his worries flee at the sight of a very bruised nose and busted lip that had been clearly hidden behind a glamour when the surly man arrived. Without a second thought, Neville flew across the room and carefully gripped Severus’ face, looking at the man with a mixture of worry and anger. “Oh gods, what happened, Severus?”

Severus could feel his heart increase pace at the tone of concern that laced Neville’s question. He almost hated how much he desired to hear it. _Almost._ It had been a difficult 24 hours for the Potions Master after his rather enlightening conversation with Hermione. He had gone back and forth no less than a dozen times on what to do about Neville. Even at the moment, standing and facing the beautiful man who haunted nearly every waking thought and most dreams, Severus was at war with himself. He should let him go. It would be kinder. It would be easier. But…he couldn’t. Especially not after receiving an owl from the Hermione just before dinner. An owl that did not have any parchment, but instead a vial with a silver mist floating in it. He had been apprehensive about viewing it, but after some quick spells revealed no curses, hexes or traps to have tainted the obvious memory, Severus dipped in.

It was easier to just know he was hurting Neville and not actually see it and he knew that Hermione must have also known that because she chose the moment in which Neville sobbed silently on her lap. She had assumed a motherly position, cradling his head in her lap and running her fingers through his hair in a soothing fashion, softly shushing him every so often when his sobs got too harsh. Severus had longed to reach out and touch the man. To wipe away the tears and kiss the lips that quivered in pain. A part of him whispered in the back of his head that this was better for Neville. He could get over Severus and move on, but 4 words stopped Severus’ heart and encouraged him to right this horrible wrong: what’s wrong with me?

“Merlin, Severus, is your nose broken?” Neville’s concern lured Severus back to the present moment and the older wizard snorted softly.

“Not any longer. It was healed fairly quickly after being broken.” Severus smirked at Neville’s angry expression.

“Who did this to you and when?” Neville withdrew his hand and grabbed his wand, intent to cast the healing spells when it dawned on him, why hadn’t Severus?

Severus gently clasped Neville’s hand and lowered it, shaking his head against the silent request to heal him.

“Leave it be.” Severus softly requested, still holding Neville’s hand. “I fear I may need the reminder for some time yet.”

“Reminder of what?” Neville demanded. “Tell me who did this!”

“It’s irrelevant, I –“

“The hell it is!” Neville barked, yanking his hand out of Severus’ grip and pacing furiously in front of the man. He was so caught up in his own fury he didn’t notice the red sparks shooting from the tip of his wand or the dilated pupils in the man he had been longing to see. Severus always did have a thing for power while Harry Potter _may_ be the boy-who-lived, Severus was sure Neville was in fact more powerful naturally. It was purely the connection Harry shared with Voldemort that set the two Gryffindors apart.  

“Please, calm yourself.” Severus chided softly. “I hardly need you to fight my battles for me. I am after all an adept wizard and over 20 years your senior.”

Neville stopped pacing and his head snapped to Severus, brows furrowing at his words. “I never said you weren’t an adept wizard. That would be a bold faced lie.”

“Yet you wish to retaliate to what? Defend my honor?” Severus couldn’t help the sneer in distaste at the idea.

“No! I just want people to know that you have someone who has your back!” Neville’s tone was determined and it sent a thrill down Severus’ spine.

“And why would you do that?” Severus raised a curious brow.

“Wh-why?!” Neville sputtered. “Because I love you, you daft arsehole! You really think I want to see you hurt?”

“Why wouldn’t you? I clearly rejected you.”

Neville’s jaw worked quietly for a few moments, opening and closing without a sound. Severus could see the pain that radiated in his eyes and the slight glisten that threatened tears. He hated himself for wording it that way, but he had to know.

“Yeah, yeah you did.” Neville cleared his throat when his voice cracked. “But that doesn’t mean I stopped caring about you. It doesn’t work that way. I want you to be happy, even if that means without me.”

“This is why I pushed you away.”

Severus’ pained whisper made Neville’s heart nearly stop. The younger man bit his bottom lip, desperately fighting the urge to wrap Severus in his arms and kiss his worries away.

“I don’t…if I did something wrong, please tell me.” Neville pleaded.

“It wasn’t you.” Severus sighed, sitting down on Neville’s dark brown leather couch, eyes focused on his fidgeting hands as opposed to the younger man still standing. “You did absolutely nothing wrong.”

“Was I –“ Neville hesitated and looked down at his feet in embarrassment. “Was I bad?”

Severus’ head shot up and his expression told Neville exactly what he thought of that question. It was the expression Neville had seen so many times in his youth. One that told him just how stupid Severus thought his question was, but in his defense, it was a legitimate question. Perhaps he had been a mediocre lover and Severus didn’t desire to teach him further.

“No, Neville, you were not bad. You were nothing short of spectacular.”

Neville was shocked by Severus’ words that held no hint of mockery or sarcasm. When the shock wore off, the frustration set back in.

“Then what, Severus?” Neville began pacing again, hands running through his hair. “What did I do? Did I push too much? Should I have tried harder the morning after? I…just _please_ , tell me what I did!”

“You did nothing wrong.” Severus assured him, but realized he fell short when Neville stopped pacing and shook his head earnestly.

“I obviously did something wrong. Everything went so great…or…at least _I_ thought everything did and then you just…you just ignored me. Please, I can take it. I just want to know what it was that I screwed up so I can fix it. _If_ I can even fix it.”

Severus ran his hands through his hair, suddenly feeling very annoyed with himself. How could he have let it get to this point?

“You can’t fix it,” Severus quickly rose from his seat and grabbed Neville’s hands when the man’s head dropped, but not before Severus saw the pained rejection radiating in his eyes. “because there is nothing to fix. You did nothing wrong. I…Neville, you are a handsome, kind, loving man and you should be with someone who is worthy of that.”

Neville furrowed his brows and shook his head. “You think you aren’t good enough?”

“No, I _know_ I’m not good enough.”

Severus expected Neville to scoff or wrap him up in his arms and tell him how ridiculous he was being. He did not expect Neville to push him so hard that Severus once again found himself on his backside and an irate Gryffindor looming over him. At least this time he had a couch to break his fall.

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Neville barked, his face contorted in anger. “Exactly why do you think that you get to make decisions about my life without consulting me?”

“I was trying to spare you –“

“Save it!” Neville interrupted. “You were trying to spare _you_.”

“Spare myself what?” Severus asked incredulously.

“Pain. You push people away and in your head, you rationalize it that you are doing it to do _them_ a favor, but really you’re doing it to save yourself from potential heartache.”

Severus stared at Neville with an agape jaw. That was not what he was doing. Was it? Suddenly, in the face of an incredibly pissed off and frustrated Neville, Severus wasn’t so sure what his motivations were. He had told himself repeatedly that he was doing this to spare Neville any future pain, but had he done it really to protect himself? No. Most certainly not. He knew exactly what kind of man he was and he knew he would ultimately hurt the younger man, despite how much he may actually care.

“You’re still doing it.” Neville scoffed, rolling his eyes when Severus narrowed his. “You’re rationalizing in your own mind just why you pushing me away is a good idea. Let me guess, because you’ll hurt me? Because someday I might grow weary of your snark?”

Severus sniffed and looked away, irritated with the amusement that laced Neville’s voice. Damn the observant man.

As quickly as the anger had raged inside Neville, it receded and he felt a mix of drained and optimistic. He could calmly sit down and they could discuss this like rational adults. Or he could just follow his gut and be impulsive. Neville was still considering his options when apparently his body decided because one moment he was standing and the next he was straddling Severus’ lap and holding the man’s face in his hands.

“Do you want me?” Neville whispered, refusing to give into the temptation to drop his gaze.

Severus closed his eyes briefly and attempted to come up with the words, but apparently much like Neville’s body decided for him, Severus’ own made the decision and he felt himself nodding.

“Then stop thinking about it. Just…I’m not asking for a commitment, Severus, just a chance. Just give me a chance. Give us a chance.” Neville would have waited for Severus to agree verbally, but he knew the older man couldn’t. It went against his very nature. A lifetime of rejection that began as an infant had made the man incapable of voicing his true feelings. It was something that Neville was okay with though because what the man could not put into words, he could certainly put into actions as evidenced by the intensity in which Severus held onto Neville. His arms weren’t casually around the younger man’s waist or just resting on his legs. They were tightly wrapped around his torso and digging into his toned back as though he feared Neville would disappear at any moment. Their kiss was a stark contrast to that intensity though. While his grip was tight and fierce, his lips were soft and almost hesitant in their movements.

Their kiss lasted shorter than Neville would have liked, but he made no move to complain when Severus’ lips pulled from his and the man pressed their foreheads together. Neville’s hands continued stroking his cheeks while Severus’ rubbed his back.

“You will most likely come to regret this.” Severus reluctantly warned.

“Doubtful.” Neville snorted with a small smirk. “If you haven’t managed to push me away yet, I doubt you could throw anything at me that would.”

Severus raised a brow and made to retort, but the look in Neville’s eyes stopped him. He knew he looked a sight. His nose and eyes were black and blue and his lip was swollen nearly double in size making it a normal sized lip that most would never notice, but on him it looked out of place.

“Who did this?” Neville whispered painfully, eyes pleading with Severus to tell him. The surly man weighed his options and decided to tell. If he didn’t, Neville would have just found out from Hermione herself anyway.

“Let’s just say you are not the first Gryffindor to react strongly in the past 24 hours.” Severus smirked.

“Harry?!” Neville screeched, rearing back in complete shock to the point he nearly fell off Severus’ lap and would have had the man not kept his firm grip.

“No, Miss Granger.” Severus furrowed his brows when Neville’s expression softened into a look of understanding and he nodded like it was commonplace for the petite witch to get physical. “Is violence a common theme with Granger?”

“No!” Neville’s eyes widened and the slight growl in Severus’ tone and he nearly cursed when he realized that Severus had been abused himself as a child, as had his mother, though Neville wasn’t about to tell Severus that he knew about that particular bit of information. Especially considering it came from his own godson, who had been heavily intoxicated at the time. “Hermione is just…er…sensitive right now and a bit overprotective.”

Severus nodded in understanding, realizing that Neville obviously knew about Hermione’s condition. “Yes, I believe the maternal instinct has kicked in.”

“Yeah,” Neville chuckled. “Ron says she’s a right terror to handle right now, but that doesn’t really explain why you haven’t healed it.”

Severus cleared his throat and looked down, his head still held hostage in Neville’s hands.

“I felt the reminder was necessary.” He admitted bashfully.

“Why?” Neville stared at Severus with a penetrating gaze that Severus could feel all the way into his soul. He knew the moment the younger wizard figured it out because he could hear the disappointed sigh. “You know, you could always apologize to atone, Severus, you don’t always have to suffer.”

Severus shrugged in a fashion reminiscent of one Neville’s students who realized they were wrong, but didn’t want to quite admit it. Not that Neville was surprised. Severus was usually harsher on himself than he needed to be. Sure, Neville had been hurt by his actions, but he certainly did not wish Severus ill will or for him to be hurt, let alone remain in that condition out of some misplaced sense of duty. Neville leaned forward and kissed the Severus’ forehead and the older man could feel his lips move and the warm sensation spread over his face letting him know that Neville had wandlessly healed his injury. The rare display of magical power caused Severus’ cock to twitch against Neville’s firm behind. The action obviously not going unnoticed seems Neville chuckled.

“So, are you done pushing me away?” Neville asked softly, but Severus could hear the hint of concern in the question.

Finally, Neville felt dark eyes look up and channeling his Gryffindor bravery, Neville looked directly into ebony eyes that he knew first hand could reflect immense passion. Neither man moved and both barely breathed, afraid that they may break the delicate tension that was blanketing what would have been a normally comfortable embrace.

Unable to bear the increasing look of sadness and defeat that was growing in Neville’s eyes with each passing tick of the clock, Severus let out his most put upon sigh and raised a raven brow. “If I must.”

Neville snorted a relieved chuckle and kissed Severus firmly on his now healed mouth while his arms wrapped around boney shoulders and holding the older man close. The kiss was tentative, each taking their time to relearn the other and relish the moment they were sharing. It was everything they wanted and even better because it wasn’t being shared in a rented room, it was inside Neville’s quarters at Hogwarts which made it all the more real that they _were_ in fact going to give this a real go. The very idea made Neville stifle a happy chuckle.

“I know you’ll want to keep this quiet for a while,” Neville whispered when he finally pulled his lips away from Severus’ and began kissing along his angled jaw, “but does that mean I can’t suck you off in the potions storeroom? Because I used to dream about that when I was a student.”

* * *

(4 days later…)

Severus could not believe his own inability to say no. He and Neville had only been a thing for 4 days and here he was, back against his shelves, head tossed back and mentally reciting potions ingredients to prevent himself from coming into the very mouth that was growing frighteningly talented when wrapped around his cock. Sure, Neville had asked if Severus would be okay with this, but the man had promptly forgotten that he did agree to it due to the fact that immediately following that question, Severus and Neville had set about removing clothes and engaging in foreplay before Neville rode him fast and hard right there on his couch. It was the only reason why Severus had not grown angry when his…what was Neville? His boyfriend? No, too immature sounding. Partner? No, too permanent. Lover? No, that sounded so...not official and despite the fact that they were not exactly out about their relationship, Neville was in fact _his_ and Severus would ensure it stay that way. Beau. Yes, that worked.

It was the only reason why Severus had not grown angry when his beau surprised him by arriving in his classroom during his last class of the day with potions ingredients that he most certainly did not request and a certain gleam in his eye. The mere sight of Neville brought back the man’s question in a rush and against Severus’ better judgment, he decided to not scold his beau and send him on his way, but engage in recreating a fantasy that had long been Neville’s and most recently been Severus’. It had been all too simple and believable to belittle Neville and act as though he were annoyed with the arrival of Herbology Professor in his classroom. Of course, the subtle soft rub on his thumb against Neville’s arm reminded his beau that his harsh tone, scowl and firm grip on his arm as he all but threw the man into the storeroom was just for show. A clearly effective one given the looks on his student’s faces when the he slammed the door shut and turned back around them.

Clearing out his classroom had been all too easy given it was one of his younger classes and after one growl to get out, all the students fled as though a Dementer were following them. He would have normally enjoyed the effect he had on his students, except he had much more important things to do, such as ravish his younger beau. However, it appeared Neville had other ideas. Severus had barely stepped into the room when his collar was gripped firmly and he was unceremoniously slammed against the shelves, his flailing arm knocking a jar of something or other onto the floor with a loud crash. Neville mumbled only a soft apology before kissing him passionately. Severus did not even care. His most precious and expensive ingredients were not kept in the storeroom in which his students had access to which meant whatever had been ruined had been something easy to obtain, relatively inexpensive and purchased by the school. So instead of worrying about ingredients, Severus relaxed and allowed his mouth to be plundered and his robes to be opened at the groin. He growled deeply when a firm hand reached into his trousers and wrapped around his very eager flesh and it was the growl that made Severus remember what it was that they were doing. They were acting out Neville’s fantasy and he could only assume that meant Neville had fanaticized about his Professor, not his co-worker turned beau.

An evil smirk grew on Severus’ lips while his right hand weaved into soft locks and a harsh yank pulled Neville’s head away with an aroused cry.

“On your knees, Mr. Longbottom.”

Severus knew his assumption was correct when Neville’s pupils dilated and a whimper escaped his throat. Neville didn’t even respond. He merely dropped to his knees as ordered. It was an euphoric feeling for Severus, to have such an attractive, powerful and amazing man such as Neville on his knees willingly.

“You interrupted my lesson, Mr. Longbottom.” Severus sneered, pretending as though is cock were not hanging out of his trousers and dripping precum. He only briefly considered if truly acting like his bastard self he had been when Neville were a student was too much, but it was only a fleeting thought given Neville dumbly nodded with a desperate expression.

“You should be punished most severely for this disrespect.” Severus yanked harder at Neville’s hair and smirked when Neville reached down and palmed himself through his trousers. “What shall I do with you?”

Neville’s eyes were heavily lidded and Severus longed to thrust into the open mouth that was calling to him, but he resisted. He had no idea how much he wanted to play Professor/student until that moment and he definitely wanted to hear Neville call him Professor before he thoroughly enjoyed the man’s mouth.

“I could deduct a hundred house points.” Severus internally cheered when he saw the flicker of realization in the younger man’s eyes. “I imagine you would be most popular with your peers after that.”

“P-please, sir, don’t.” Neville stuttered out, playing his role as frightened student all too well and completely missing the interested twitch his beau’s cock gave. “Please, P-professor! I’ll d-do anything.”

Severus wanted to laugh at the small raise of eyebrows Neville gave at the last word choice, but he refrained. Instead, he tugged Neville’s face forward and as expected the man happily opened his mouth and allowed Severus to thrust himself inside the wet cavern he was growing to love. The older man was surprised by the enthusiasm in which Neville set about satisfying him. Typically, the younger man enjoyed the buildup, taunting and teasing Severus until the older man was nearly growling, but not today. It seemed the Gryffindor was as excited about their activities as Severus was and made no qualms about humming loudly so he could take Severus’ deep into his throat.

“Merlin,” Severus whispered into the room, hoping Neville didn’t hear the word as to not break character, but the small chuckle told him he failed. Steeling his resolve, Severus took a deep breath and mentally put himself back into character. He would most likely never allow this to happen again so he fully intended to enjoy this.

“I do not believe you really wish to make amends, Mr. Longbottom, perhaps I shall still dock points.” Severus sneered, curling his toes inside his boot where his physical reaction could remain unseen by his partner. The reaction was instantaneous. Neville immediately doubled his efforts and on top of humming was swallowing against the spongey head of Severus’ cock, nearly making the man double over in pleasure.

Severus counted slowly in his head, watching through half-lidded eyes as Neville reached inside his own pants and began earnestly working his hard member while blinking owlishly up at Severus. They remained transfixed until a playful smirk tugged at Neville’s lips and Severus felt the man’s tongue dip down and lick at the sensitive skin between his cock and balls. The arm flail was instinctive and Severus could not have helped it if he wanted and another jar was unceremoniously knocked to the floor with a deep groan.

Almost immediately the men found themselves surprised when the potions store room door was abruptly opened and their boss, the Headmistress, stood in the doorway with a surprised expression. Luckily Severus recovered, though the same could not be said of his partner, who choked around the flesh in his mouth. A deep blush grew up his face and promptly Neville removed his mouth and shifted his head so it rest against Severus’ hip and was blocking the view of the man’s tempting member.

“Hello, Minerva.” Severus neutrally greeted the Headmistress with an impassive expression, despite a flushed face and kiss swollen lips.

Minerva raised a brow and shook her head. “Perhaps you two could continue this…conversation elsewhere? Perhaps in the privacy of your rooms and not in the school’s potions store room that holds a valuable collection of ingredients. Like the ruined ones on the floor next to Mr. Longbottom’s knees.”

Neville wanted to die. Right there. Just AK him.

“Of course, Minerva.” Severus smirked, but made no move to remove himself from resting with his back against the shelves.

Minerva shook her head and closed the door, though neither man moved from their positions. Neville, too embarrassed to even think about it and Severus, too turned on. Severus opened his mouth, but his words were cut off when the door opened and the Headmistress cast a spell. Neville squeaked in shock when a soft pillow cushioned his knees from the hard stone floors.

“And for Merlin’s sake, Severus, you could at least be considerate and cast a pillow charm when Mr. Longbottom is attending to your needs.”

Minerva slammed the door before Severus could respond and Neville was shocked when Severus shifted only slightly, enough to pull Neville’s head away and once again bury himself in his lover’s throat. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Neville mentally shrugged and resumed his ministrations, relishing the hitch his Severus’ breath. Any worry they had died when they felt the gentle shift in magic to indicate a silencing charm and locking charm were placed upon the door. It appeared the Headmistress could forgive them at least just this once.

 


End file.
